


All In

by dugeumdugeum_tokki



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Masturbation, Monsta X - AU, Multi, Pregnant Character, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dugeumdugeum_tokki/pseuds/dugeumdugeum_tokki
Summary: Minhyuk é um herdeiro de terceira geração infeliz com o rumo que sua vida está tomando.Changkyun é um rapper underground que está entrando para o mundo mainstream.Hoseok é um ulzzang fitness bem sucedido com um coração quase tão grande quanto seus belos e torneados músculos.Existe um passado e um futuro entre eles.E sua histórias estão entrelaças, não somente entre os três, mas no destino de outras pessoas.Onde será que irão chegar? Qual será o desfecho dessa jornada com altos e baixos?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Original Female Character(s), Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Original Female Character(s), Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Original Female Character(s), Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Atende... Atende, atende, atende... Anda... Hoseok? Oi cara... Você tá onde?
> 
> A voz surpresa de Hoseok soou pelo autofalante do aparelho, Minhyuk podia ouvir os sons de pesos sendo levantados e de pessoas fazendo esforço, era mais do que obvio que o outro estava na academia, trabalhando seus músculos.
> 
> \- Preciso me distrair. Vou passar pra te buscar, chego em 10min!"

  
  
  
  
  
O estrondo alto das pesadas portas duplas em vidro reforçado batendo, fez a pobre secretária que estava sentada calmamente na opulenta mesa de um escritório pular de seu assento, assustada. Rapidamente a jovem se levantou, arrumando o terninho preto, que provavelmente custou os olhos da cara, e fez uma reverência apressada enquanto uma figura magra e alta atravessava a distância entre as portas que levavam ao interior da sala e as portas de saída.

Tal figura era um jovem adulto de no máximo 26 anos, vestido impecavelmente em um terno claramente feito sob medida para ele, muito provavelmente feito do mais fino tecido italiano e da mais prestigiosa linha de ternos Armani. Ele tinha os cabelos claros, pintados de um loiro acinzentado, que caía muito bem com seu tom de pele e a cor escura de seus olhos. O jovem era levemente pálido, mas no momento estava com o semblante e as orelhas avermelhados e respirava bufando.

Lee Minhyuk odiava quando seu pai, um rico empresário herdeiro de segunda geração o fazia sentir assim, enfurecido. Todas as vezes que era chamado para uma “visita casual” ele sabia que não ia terminar em flores. Acontece que sendo um chaebol ou herdeiro de terceira geração, estava fadado a ter de aprender os negócios da família. Mas claramente não era isso que ele desejava para si e não iam ser as broncas do pai, os conselhos do avô, nem as lágrimas da mãe que iriam mudar sua opinião. Ser CEO de uma empresa de tecnologia não se encaixava nos sonhos de Minhyuk.

Saiu porta afora, batendo com força as portas duplas de vidro reforçado do escritório do pai e por um instante teve receio de haver quebrado alguma coisa. Mas esse receio logo foi substituído por uma imensa vontade de simplesmente sumir daquele maldito lugar. Passou pelas portas automáticas que levavam ao hall do elevador exclusivo de uso do CEO da empresa e apertou com força e desespero o botão para chamar o mesmo, aguardou impaciente a chegada do ascensor. Não devem ter se passado nem dois minutos quando as portas em inox escovado se abriram e Minhyuk entrou batendo os pés no interior do ascensor.

\- Aish... Tsc... Merda... Merda… tsc – batia um dos pés impacientemente no chão enquanto aguardava a descida – Aigo... – ele tira o celular do bolso e desliza o dedo pela tela ligando para o primeiro nome na lista de registros.

\- Atende... Atende, atende, atende... Anda... Hoseok? Oi cara... Você tá onde?

A voz surpresa de Hoseok soou pelo autofalante do aparelho, Minhyuk podia ouvir os sons de pesos sendo levantados e de pessoas fazendo esforço, era mais do que obvio que o outro estava na academia, trabalhando seus músculos.

\- Preciso me distrair. Vou passar pra te buscar, chego em 10min!

E assim desligou o telefone sem nem deixar o outro responder. As portas do elevador se abriram pra um mar de pessoas, todas vestidas de terno e nenhuma parecendo muito feliz. O jovem chaebol saiu do elevador pedindo licença e olhando para o chão, conseguia ouvir o burburinho de vozes cochichando enquanto passava entre os ternos e tailleurs. Ninguém o via muito na empresa, sempre que ele aparecia por lá era uma surpresa para os funcionários. Seu jovem chefe que não ligava para o modo como o mundo corporativo funcionava.  
  


......................................................  
  


\- Minhyuk, você sabe que ficar assim não ajuda em nada – Hoseok falava enquanto apertava os botões certos para que seu avatar no jogo lançasse uma granada em um grupo de soldados inimigos.

\- Shiu... Presta atenção no jogo! Olhos no jogo Hoseok! – vidrado na TV, enquanto apertava com força os botões e seu avatar metralhava outro grupo de soldados, correndo agachado para se juntar ao avatar de Hoseok – Me divertindo, estou me divertindo! MORRE, MORRE, MORRE!

Ambos estavam sentados em pufes no quarto da casa do Minhyuk, aproveitando mais uma partida de Counter Strike como se não houvesse amanhã. Já tendo trocado de roupa o chaebol parecia mais com um adolescente do que um empresário, e essa era a persona que Minhyuk se sentia mais confortável em representar. Assim jogado nos futons junto com Hoseok, ele sentia como se tivessem voltado ao colegial. Ambos se conheceram em uma escola particular prestigiosa onde se formaram, e apesar de Hoseok não ser herdeiro de terceira geração como Minhyuk, ele também vinha de uma boa família rica, então os pais do chaebol não condenaram essa amizade.

\- ARGH! MERDA! – Minhyuk passa as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, se jogando pra trás no pufe e cruzando os braços em frente ao rosto ainda segurando o controle. Quem olhasse de fora veria exatamente um adolescente tendo um “ataque” depois de perder uma partida de vídeo game.

\- Sabe, cara... Sempre que você vai visitar seu velho no trabalho dele você volta assim. – diz Hoseok deixando o controle no chão e também passando as mãos pelos cabelos pretos – Por que você não diz logo pra ele que quer renunciar?

\- E perder tudo isso aqui? – diz Minhyuk gesticulando para seu quarto com os braços abertos.

\- Aish... Você é um bobo mesmo – Hoseok pega uma das inúmeras almofadas e joga pra cima do amigo – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer não se finja de sonso!

\- Eu sei, eu sei Wonho – o jovem loiro se ajeita no pufe sentando ereto, o apelido pelo qual se acostumou a chamar o amigo ainda quando este era seu veterano na escola foi pronunciado com um quê de cansaço – Estou brincando. Eu gosto da minha família. Gosto não, eu os amo! Mas eles podem ser muito pra lidar de uma vez só. Essa obsessão que o appa tem de me fazer a imagem dele é frustrante. Da vontade de fugir e fazer mochilão pelo mundo!

O mais velho ouve com atenção as palavras do amigo. Não é a primeira nem vai ser a última vez que ele se revolta com o modo de agir do pai. O Sr. Lee podia sim ser uma pessoa irredutível e severa, mas Hoseok não achava que ele fosse coração de pedra o suficiente pra banir o único filho pra sempre de sua vida. Era uma questão de conversa, um trabalho lento e árduo que fazia com que Minhyuk se sentisse assim, frustrado. Novamente as coisas não foram conforme planejadas e quem iria sofrer eram os jogos de vídeo game onde Minhyuk insistia em mergulhar, para fugir da dura realidade.

\- Então vamos fugir! Não pra fazer um mochilão... Mas pra uma das melhores festas exclusivas de Seoul! – disse sorrindo encantadoramente, um dos melhores aspectos de Hoseok, junto com seu corpo cuidadosamente esculpido por anos de academia, era seu sorriso – Posso conseguir um passe VIP, ando saindo com umas modelos lindas que me seguem há um tempo nas mídias sociais e elas... Pasme... São promoters da festa. O que me diz? Party hard?

O jovem chaebol revirou os olhos pela menção das “namoradas” do amigo, essa era uma reação comum. Sempre que Hoseok vinha contar sobre algum relacionamento para ele, Minhyuk revirava os olhos, era involuntário, mas ouvir o “seu” Wonho falando sobre outras pessoas pra ele sempre o deixava levemente chateado.

\- Ahh... Não sei Wonho... Não estou com cabeça pra isso – Minhyuk levantou do pufe e foi procurar outro título em sua estante para que pudessem jogar e disfarçar a chateação.

\- Tsc... Você sempre manda essa! Você precisa beber e sair com pessoas lindas! Não ficar aqui trancado no quarto virando a noite jogando Overwatch! – o jovem de cabelos negros bate com as mãos impacientemente nas coxas, fazendo um alto barulho de estalo, ele já estava acostumado com essa reação vinda do chaebol sempre que mencionava pessoas com quem estava saindo – Vamos! Vou chamar o Jooheon!

Com uma cópia de GTA nas mãos, Minhyuk parou por um momento ponderando a oferta do amigo de uma festa exclusiva, com entradas VIP e na companhia do rapper Jooheon. As festas com o rapper tinham um quê a mais e eles sempre acabavam dominando a noite e fazendo loucuras e caso Hoseok decidisse sumir noite adentro com alguém, o rapper sempre o fazia companhia e ouvia sobre seus problemas. Lembrou que na última eles decidiram que iam pegar um dos helicópteros particulares da empresa da família Lee e fazer um voo sobre a noite de Seoul, todos devidamente bêbados e barulhentos. Mesmo assim Hoseok teve de ser praticamente enfiado no veículo! Já que altura era um dos maiores medos do mais velho.

\- É, quer saber? Acho você está certo! Não adiantar nada eu ficar aqui! VAMOS LÁ! FAZER DESSA NOITE UMA DAS MELHORES! – disse correndo em direção à ampla cama king size e pulando em cima da mesma com os braços abertos e um grande sorriso sincero no rosto.  
  


..........................................................  
  


Algum tempo depois, quando Hoseok já havia ido embora prometendo conseguir os ingressos e entrar em contato com Jooheon, Minhyuk se mantinha deitado na própria cama. Vestido em jeans rasgados e um moletom largo ele definitivamente parecia muito mais novo do que era. Seu rosto de traços delicados e extremamente bonitos estava no momento mergulhado em pensamentos. Olhava fixamente para o teto com a boca perfeita e rosada entreaberta, foi só o amigo sair de seu campo de visão que as preocupações de ser um chaebol voltaram com toda força.

Enquanto sua respiração fazia subir e descer o peito esguio de forma lenta, sua mente se agitava com a falta de empatia que sentia em relação a posição do pai. Será que algum dia sua família iria perceber o quanto a mais ele podia ser? Será que algum dia suas decisões iriam ser motivo de orgulho e não de sermões infinitos? Deu um profundo suspiro levantando da cama, esfregando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros. O celular de Minhyuk começou a vibrar tocando “Gee” das Girls Generation, ele pegou o aparelho olhando com tédio para a tela e ao notar que a imagem que o olhava era a foto de Jooheon e seu sorriso com covinhas, se apressou em atender, colocando no viva-voz.

\- Yo Minhyuk-ie! Whazzup? – a voz animada e distinta do rapper é ouvida pelo autofalante do telefone.

\- Oi Jooheon... Não posso dizer que é meu dia mais iluminado. – disse sorrindo levemente, mesmo que esta não fosse uma video-call e o outro não tivesse ideia do que Minhyuk estava fazendo.

\- Hoseok comentou… problemas familiares, tsc... É uma droga mesmo. Mas você vem não é mesmo? – ele conseguia ouvir que o rapper estava provavelmente em seu estúdio trabalhando enquanto fazia a ligação – Hoseok disse que já está com os passes e comentou algo sobre uma limusine para nos levar até o lugar.

\- Ele tá mesmo muito animado em mostrar o chaebol e o rapper que por um acaso do destino são amigos dele! – se jogou pra trás na cama dando uma risada do modo como Wonho realmente gostava de ser o centro das atenções quando envolvia pessoas bonitas – Vou me arrumar e encontro com vocês no apartamento do Hoseok, ok?

\- Yeah, man. Te vejo mais tarde!

Minhyuk se levantou seguindo para o banheiro, já eram umas seis horas e ele sabia que iria precisar de todo tempo disponível para se arrumar e ficar perfeito. Saindo do banheiro, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sobre os ombros seguiu para o espaçoso closet decidir qual seria o “outfit” pra noite. Festas assim geralmente pediam as melhores roupas, assinadas pelos mais famosos estilistas e marcas.

Vasculhou os cabides a procura da combinação perfeita por pelo menos uma hora e por fim conseguiu montar um look que o satisfez. Um suéter Dolce & Gabbana azul marinho com listras e gola brancos, calça jeans skinny rasgada Prada e um sobretudo Burberry na cor areia e por fim vestiu seus tênis favorito de cano médio em couro preto Prada. Se olhava no espelho ajeitando as roupas e dando algumas voltinhas para se admirar, sorrindo para si mesmo seguiu novamente para o banheiro a fim de ajeitar os cabelos, que penteou conforme geralmente usava os cabelos, com a franja para frente e levemente para o lado direito e aproveitou para colocar de volta as pequenas argolas e costumava usar nas orelhas.

Quando finalmente terminou de se arrumar já eram umas oito horas e sabia que se demorasse mais iria acabar se atrasando. Então resolveu enviar uma mensagem para Hoseok avisando que estava a caminho, nunca sabia se o amigo estaria sozinho em casa e desde o dia em que acidentalmente viu coisas que não devia, Minhyuk não podia evitar a certa vergonha e desconforto que sentia de aparecer na casa do amigo e este ter alguma “visita”. Dado ao tipo de relacionamento que os dois mantiveram quando eram mais jovens, Minhyuk tentava minimizar ao máximo esbarrar com os novos “amantes” de Hoseok, e evitar que certos sentimentos pudessem reaparecer sem intenção, claro que tudo entre eles agora era somente a forte amizade, mas ele não podia evitar ficar sem graça e levemente irritado quando por ventura esses acidentes aconteciam.

“Hey Wonho!”

“Estou pronto e vou seguir pra sua casa, ok”

“Ate!”

Digitou com dedos ágeis e aguardou a resposta olhando atentamente para tela do telefone, a resposta não demorou a vir.

“Ok estou te esperando”

“E não se preocupe”

“Estou sozinho”

Minhyuk leu as mensagens soltando uma risada pelo aviso do amigo. Ainda bem que dessa vez não ia passar vergonha! Guardou o telefone no bolso e saiu do quarto fechando as portas atrás de si. Enquanto descia as escadas que davam para a porta de saída ouviu vozes vindas da sala de visitas, pode reconhecer o riso gracioso da mãe e a voz austera do pai, mas também pode perceber uma terceira voz, uma voz que dava calafrios e deixava suas mãos suando de nervosismo. Essa voz pertencia a ninguém menos que Chae Doyeon. Acabou paralisado no meio de descer os últimos degraus da escada, não acreditando que ela poderia estar em sua casa, muito menos tendo uma conversa pra lá de animada com seus pais.

Assim que reconheceu a voz de Doyeon, Minhyuk desceu o mais lentamente possível justamente para não chamar a atenção das pessoas na sala de visitas. E ele iria conseguir escapar “ileso” não fosse pela governanta da casa, Sra. Park, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e guloseimas nas mãos.

\- Jovem Sr.Lee? – ela perguntou austera e com um olhar reprovador em ver que ele fugia – Temos visitas para o senhor!

\- Shhh... Não... Não, eu tô atrasado! Não dá agora! – sussurrou levando o dedo aos lábios, pedindo para que ela falasse mais baixo.

\- Eu consigo ver que o senhor está saindo, mas tem uma jovem aguardando o senhor! Seja educado uma vez na sua vida e pelo menos cumprimente a moça!

\- Aish... bruxa...- resmungou baixo para ele mesmo.

\- O QUÊ? – a senhora elevou a voz austera, sabendo que ele a havia xingado, sempre foi assim esse garoto.

Essa pequena comoção entre o chaebol e a governanta chamou a atenção dos ocupantes da sala de visitas, o que não contribuiu para melhorar o ânimo azedo de Minhyuk. Com um audível “tsc” e um leve bufar o jovem agora se encontrava com os braços cruzados, esperando a reprimenda que de fato iria acontecer.

\- Lee Minhyuk! O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz não era alta, mas o tom fez o sangue do jovem ferver.

\- Nada appa, absolutamente nada! - disse irritado, elevando um pouco a voz.

\- Eu não diria “nada” Sr.Lee, esse mocinho estava se esgueirando pra fora da casa! E tenho certeza que ouvi ele me insultar! – a Sra. Park havia apoiado a bandeja no aparador existente no hall de entrada e gesticulava, visivelmente afrontada.

\- MINHYUK! Que modos são esses? Não criamos você assim! – dessa vez foi a Sra.Lee que falou em um tom reprovador.

\- Mas eomma... - o chaebol fez biquinho – Eu estou atrasado! Não dá pra conversar agora! Aigo...

\- Atrasado? Atrasado para o que? Posso saber? O que seria tão importante que você não pode gastar vinte minutos do seu precioso tempo para receber uma visita que veio somente para vê-lo? Hãn? – o jovem podia ver que a mãe estava nervosa, não gostava de deixa-la assim, ainda mais ela que sempre era amorosa e compreensiva com ele.

\- Eomma... Não fica assim tá bom? Me desculpe...eu fico tá bom? Desculpe eomma... - passou os braços entorno da mãe pedindo desculpas e sentiu a mesma se acalmar.

\- Então... - a Sra.Lee limpou a garganta, agora acariciando o topo da cabeça do filho – Peça desculpas para a Sra. Park e vamos entrar para a sala de visitas...

\- Perdão Sra. Park, não foi minha intenção ser mal educado. – fez uma leve reverencia e podia sentir as orelhas queimando.  
  


..........................................................  
  
  
Agora estavam todos os quatro envolvidos na pequena discussão retornando para a sala de visitas, onde Doyeon aguardava sentada e ansiosa. Ao ver que os anfitriões da casa estavam acompanhados pelo filho, o semblante da jovem se iluminou e ela esboçou o mais lindo sorriso. A jovem era extremamente bonita. Tinha a pele alva e muito bem cuidada e os cabelos compridos e de um castanho bem escuro, os lábios eram volumosos realçados por um batom rosado e assim como o irmão ela era uma moça alta e esguia e por esse fato já havia sido modelo em diversas ocasiões. Estava maquiada impecavelmente e vestia uma blusa social de seda azul e uma saia curta de couro preta que acentuava a cintura fina, usava sapato de salto médio e tinha as longas pernas adornadas por uma meia calça de fio quarenta.

A jovem se levantou do sofá confortável e fez uma leve reverencia cumprimentando o recém-chegado ao recinto, ao que Minhyuk também respondeu com uma reverencia e um “olá” murmurado, indo sentar logo em seguida em uma das poltronas no lado oposto ao sofá onde Doyeon estava, para desencanto da jovem. Ao sentar-se o chaebol assumiu a postura com braços cruzados novamente e agora balançava a perna com impaciência, querendo que aqueles vinte minutos passassem o mais rápido possível.

Doyeon sentou-se novamente graciosa, olhando timidamente para Minhyuk e notando sua impaciência, uma leve irritação também começou a tomar conta dos pensamentos da modelo “Porque ele sempre tinha de ser assim? Ela tinha saído da rotina dela pra fazer uma visita! Podia pelo menos parecer surpreso!”. Resolveu deixar esses pensamentos de lado e tomando folego resolveu começar uma conversa, se ele não ia ser educado, pelo menos ela seria! Quem sabe isso não lhe garantia pontos extras com o Sr. e a Sra. Lee?

\- Como eu estava comentando Sra. Lee, minha mãe pediu para agradecer pelo presente e gostaria muito que vocês fossem jantar lá em casa. Faz muito tempo que nossas famílias não se reúnem! – disse sorrindo amavelmente para a anfitriã.

\- Oh Doyeon! Claro que podemos marcar sim! Avise sua mãe que será um prazer imenso. – a Sra. Lee servia o chá para todos os presentes.

\- Minhyuk, a Srta. Doyeon veio hoje ao meu escritório pensando que iria encontra-lo lá, não é irônico? Logo você que resolveu sair porta afora igual uma tempestade essa manhã. – ele podia sentir a alfinetada nada sutil do pai, isso fez com que se arrepiasse. Quanto tempo mais de tortura?

\- Ah, Sr. Lee foi um descuido meu... É que... Como meu irmão Hyungwon está sempre no escritório da empresa junto do appa, também achei que o Minhyuk-ie pudesse ser assim, foi um descuido! – ela sorriu graciosa novamente.

\- É irônico mesmo... Principalmente o fato de que ela sabe muito bem que eu quase nunca piso os pés naquele lugar infernal, não é mesmo... Dodo? – disse sarcástico e venenoso, usando o apelido de infância da jovem – Fala a verdade... Você sabia que só teria chance de me encontrar indo implorar para meu pai não é mesmo? Hein?

\- E se for? Você não atende minhas ligações e não responde minhas mensagens! Estava começando a achar que você morreu! – Doyeon falou fingindo se sentir ofendida, já estava acostumada com o humor azedo de Minhyuk quando este brigava com o pai. – Você devia ser mais grato! Eu estava preocupada com você!

\- HÁ! Preocupada... Sei... - o chaebol falou se levantando – eomma, appa, está na minha hora...disse que ficaria vinte minutos e fiquei, realmente estou atrasado!

\- Minhyuk! – a mãe do jovem falo em tom reprovador – Entendo que esteja atrasado, mas você agiu muito mal com a Doyeon, ela estava preocupada com você! Leve ela junto com você para onde quer que você esteja indo.

\- QUÊ? EOMMA! – ele olhava incrédulo para a mãe – Por quê? Por quê? Ela que veio me procurar eomma! Porque eu tenho de levar ela?

\- Porque eu te dei uma educação muito melhor do que essa que você está demonstrando mocinho!

\- Aigo... Isso é sério eomma?

\- Seríssimo Minhyuk!

\- Aish... Merda... - disse murmurando, já completamente sem forças pra relutar – Tá bom... Ela vai comigo, felizes?

\- Muito! – a Sra. Lee hoje não estava querendo ceder ao humor ácido do filho, não hoje.

.....................................................

Já acomodados dentro do taxi que os levaria até a casa de Hoseok, os dois seguiam viagem no mais absoluto silencio. Minhyuk olhava para fora da janela, começava se sentir cansado novamente e pensava se realmente ter combinado de sair com os amigos era o que ele precisava, parecia muito mais fácil voltar para dentro do quarto, vestir seu moletom e virar a noite jogando Overwatch.

Doyeon por sua vez estava inquieta, havia conseguido sair com o chaebol, mas achava que tinha ultrapassado uma linha tênue que talvez ela não pudesse retornar. Talvez aquela ideia de ir ao escritório do pai de Minhyuk e depois ir para a casa dele possa ter custado a sua amizade com o jovem, ele parecia estar bem irritado e ela temia que essa irritação fosse direcionada a ela. No entanto foi o próprio chaebol que decidiu quebrar o gelo e tentar amenizar as coisas.

\- Olha Doyeon... Desculpe pelo que passou... Você não apareceu no meu melhor dia – disse olhando para a moça, tentando esboçar um sorriso leve, afinal de contas ela era mimada e irritante na maior parte do tempo, mas ele gostava dela, senão não seriam amigos a tantos anos – Desculpe. – disse pondo a mão na cabeça de Doyeon e fazendo um carinho leve em seus cabelos.

A jovem levantou o rosto olhando em direção ao chaebol, também sorrindo e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Eles continuaram a viagem em silencio, mas o coração de Doyeon pulava em seu peito, pois agora sabia que mesmo que ela tivesse cruzado algum limite, Minhyuk poderia perdoa-la e eles ainda continuariam amigos, talvez até algo a mais no futuro e era nesse sonho que ela se segurava com todas as forças.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gente, eu resolvi colocar essa notinha pra explicar alguns termos que eu decidi usar em coreano, segue abaixo:
> 
> "Chaebol" - conglomerado de empresas regidas por uma família, seus membros são denominados assim  
> "Aish" - expressão de descontentamento, gíria  
> "Aigo" - expressão de surpresa ou tédio, gíria  
> "Appa" - pai/papai  
> "Eomma" - mãe/mamãe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir batidas na porta do quarto e a voz levemente abafada de Jooheon chamando por seu nome e falando alguma coisa que o sono, a surpresa e a porta fechada não o deixavam entender. Estava com o corpo coberto por uma leve camada de suor, sentia o coração bater ainda um pouco mais acelerado e podia sentir o rosto quente e se alguém o olhasse diria com certeza que estava com as bochechas vermelhas.
> 
> O motivo era o sonho que acabara de ter e com quem estava sonhando, sabia também para seu desespero ao ver a maçaneta de sua porta girar levemente que estava com um volume bastante visível por baixo da larga calça de moletom que usava e para deixar a situação mais urgente ele não podia nem se cobrir com as cobertas, pois havia chutado todas para o chão durante o sono.
> 
> \- JOOHEON HYUNG ESPERA POR FAVOR!"

  
  
  
Changkyun abriu os olhos devagar, a luz fraca da tela do computador um pouco embaçada na visão recém-desperta, piscou os olhos lentamente levantando a cabeça da mesa onde estava debruçado. Ele deve ter pegado no sono enquanto trabalhava nos versos da nova música que estava compondo. Sentou-se ereto na cadeira confortável do estúdio se espreguiçando e alongando os músculos dos braços, costas e pescoço. Não podia imaginar que tenha apagado dessa forma ali em cima da mesa de trabalho! Podia pelo menos ter deitado no sofá, ninguém iria reclamar e agora não estaria sentindo dor no pescoço pela posição em que acabou ficando.

Levantou e esfregando os olhos decidiu que iria lavar o rosto e talvez tomar um energético. Não podia voltar a dormir assim, ainda mais agora que a mixtape estava tão próxima de ficar completa! Saiu do estúdio e se dirigiu pelos corredores da gravadora em direção ao banheiro, passando por alguns “aquários” notou que mesmo sendo duas da manhã ainda tinham pessoas trabalhando. Algumas ensaiando passos de dança, algumas gravando e algumas assim como ele dormindo “escondidas”.

\- Acho que dormi mais do que imaginei... - murmurou baixo com sua voz grave e levemente rouca de sono – Aigo... Jooheon hyung não vai gostar nada que eu chegue há essa hora em casa... - Changkyun dividia o apartamento com o outro rapper fazia quase quatro anos, desde que Hyunwoo, que era seu outro amigo mais velho, com quem também dividiu apartamento, havia decidido se casar.  
  
\- Como será que está o Hyunwoo hyung... Não vejo ele faz um tempo... Mas na verdade não vejo quase ninguém desde que comecei a compor essa mixtape... Será que eu ligo pra eles? – continuou murmurando baixo para si mesmo enquanto utilizava o sanitário e depois lavava as mãos e o rosto para despertar.

Ao sair do banheiro se deparou com um pequeno grupo de jovens dançarinas, que deviam estar ensaiando em uma das inúmeras salas de dança. Sua primeira reação foi baixar os olhos e seguir em frente lançando um “Boa Noite” baixo e educado para as meninas. O retorno delas foi alguns “Boa Noite” empolgados demais junto com leves risinhos e comentários, assim que ele passou por elas.

Uma das primeiras coisas que todos notam em Changkyun é sua quietude, outra são os lindos cabelos pretos que quase sempre estão jogados para frente dos olhos igualmente escuros e penetrantes. Mas a combinação derradeira era sua voz de timbre baixo e levemente rouco, isso por si só já arrancava suspiros da maioria das pessoas, tanto mulheres quanto homens.

Chegando de volta ao seu estúdio ouviu o telefone vibrando em cima da mesa, pegou o aparelho e viu o nome do irmão sendo mostrado na tela, assim como uma foto do mesmo. Deu um suspiro leve, fazia alguns meses que não falava com o irmão. Fazia mais tempo ainda que não o via, desde que foi expulso de casa pelos pais só conseguia encontrar com ele uma ou duas vezes ao ano. Na grande maioria das vezes faziam video-calls e trocavam mensagens, deslizou o dedo pela tela pondo a ligação em viva voz.

\- Alô, Changkyun-ssi? – a voz jovial do adolescente se fez ouvir no pequeno estúdio. – Tudo bom?

\- Yo dude... Maravilhosamente, só com sono. – bocejou apoiando o aparelho na mesinha ao lado do sofá onde estava sentado – Essa mixtape está acabando comigo, mas falta pouco e estou ficando tão animado com o resultado que não ligo em dormir pouco. Agora me explica o que você está fazendo acordado essa hora? – mesmo depois desses anos todos ainda se preocupava com o bem estar do irmão mais novo.

\- Acabei de voltar de uma festa do pessoal da faculdade... Confraternização de veteranos e calouros... Essas coisas...

\- Tá bêbado? – Changkyun perguntou agora um pouco mais sério.

\- AHN? QUÊ! Claro que não! – o jovem respondeu meio exasperado.

\- Você sabe que deve respeitar os mais velhos e dizer a verdade, né? – continuou com o tom serio e levemente ameaçador.

\- Aigo, eu estou falando a verdade, tsc... Não tô bêbado Changkyun-ssi! – falou com uma leve entonação de irritação.

Houve um silêncio que durou alguns segundos entre os dois irmãos quando se ouviu um som de “Pfff” e Changkyun começou a rir alto da reação do irmão.

\- Você sabia que é um idiota né, Changkyun-ssi?

\- Mas você cai na pilha tão fácil! – falou enquanto ainda ria, cobrindo a boca levemente com as costas da mão – Jihoon-ie... - se acalmou dos risos, voltando ao seu tom normal de voz, baixo e grave – Como estão appa e eomma? Faz muito tempo que não os vejo.

\- Eles estão bem, eomma perguntou de você faz um tempo atrás... Acho que ela ouviu uma das suas músicas com o Jooheon hyung na TV. Eu disse que você estava bem, trabalhando muito e seguindo seu sonho. – ele fez uma pausa, onde pôde se ouvir um leve suspiro e o som do farfalhar de roupas – Changkyun-ssi... No mesmo dia que ela me perguntou de você eu a ouvi chorando sozinha no quarto... Eu acho que já chega não é mesmo? Por que não volta pra casa?

\- Você sabe por que Jihoon-ie... O appa...- soltou um suspiro que não havia notado estar preso esse tempo todo – O appa disse que preferia que eu tivesse morrido ao ter a desonra de ter um filho enfiado nesse ramo de desvairados. – Changkyun esfregou os olhos com força, doía muito relembrar as palavras do pai naquele dia fatídico em que decidiu sair de casa.  
  


................................................................  
  


_Ele lembrava muito bem do dia, parecia ironia, mas estava chovendo horrores. O pai havia novamente encontrado alguns rabiscos de letras que ele estava escrevendo e decidiu que iria confrontá-lo. Ao chegar em casa da escola ouviu os pais conversando na cozinha, ouviu a voz da mãe dizendo que “É uma fase, querido, ele vai seguir um caminho correto, vai terminar os estudos” seguida pelo brado do pai “Onde já se viu! Virar músico! Essas pessoas são desvairadas! Preferia tê-lo morto do que se juntando a essa corja! Daqui a pouco se mete com drogas e vira um criminoso!”. Decidiu retirar os sapatos o mais lentamente possível, sabia que estavam falando dele e temia que tivessem encontrado novamente suas letras._

_Ele não entendia o porquê de tanta comoção, não era como se ele estivesse roubando alguém, droga! Eram só letras e alguns shows underground! Ele não estava machucando ninguém! Guardou os sapatos na prateleira e pegou seus chinelos de casa, quando levantou a cabeça viu o irmão mais novo sentado no topo da escada que levava até os quartos._

_Jihoon abraçava os joelhos e olhava com receio para porta da cozinha, de onde agora vinham brados cada vez mais altos vociferados pelo pai. Quando Jihoon notou que o irmão estava parado na porta fez menção de levantar e ir ao encontro dele, no entanto Changkyun fez que não com a cabeça pedindo para o mais novo ficar exatamente onde estava._

_O irmão mais velho então seguiu seu caminho procurando fazer menos barulho possível, preferia lidar com o pai quando ele tivesse menos nervoso. Agora os gritos estavam mais altos e ele podia ouvir que o pai batia com a mão na mesa, ele conseguia ouvir também que sua mãe estava chorando. Se perguntava o porquê disso estar acontecendo com ele. Subiu a escada bem devagar conseguindo evitar que fosse notado pelos pais e chegando ao topo segurou o irmão pelos braços e o levou pra dentro do quarto que dividiam._

_\- Hyeongje... – Jihoon falou baixo depois que Changkyun trancou a porta – Por que o appa não gosta dos seus poemas?_

_\- Não são poemas Jihoon, são letras de música. – o mais velho disse ajeitando a cama do mais novo – E o appa não gosta porque ele acha que é perda de tempo, querer seguir carreira como musico... – o mais velho disse desanimado._

_\- Mas suas letras são boas hyeongje! Você ia fazer muito sucesso! Eu acredito em você! – o mais novo disse sussurrando ainda._

_\- Você é muito fofo sabia? – Changkyun fez carinho na cabeça do irmão – Agora vem, deita você precisa dormir! Amanhã tem escola._

_Depois de colocar o irmão mais novo para dormir ele decidiu se esgueirar para fora do quarto e sentar no topo da escada esperando os pais decidir o que iriam fazer, quando saiu do quarto notou que o pai já não gritava mais, no entanto ainda podia ouvir alguns soluços vindos da mãe. Sentou apoiando o rosto nos joelhos e aguardou os dois terminarem de conversar._

_\- Querida, você sabe que eu estou certo... Ele tem de parar com isso de uma vez! – a voz forte do pai de Changkyun dizia agora um pouco mais calmo._

_\- Eu não quero nenhum deles fora de casa! – a voz chorosa de sua mãe podia ser ouvida._

_\- Isso vai ser a decisão dele, pra ficar aqui ele tem de prometer que nunca mais vai gastar o tempo com essas bobagens!_

_Ao ouvir isso Changkyun levantou a cabeça assustado, então o pai realmente estava pensando em expulsá-lo de casa! Segundos depois sua mente seguiu para a possibilidade de abandonar sua música e essa opção parecia muito dolorosa para ele, a música o acompanhava desde sempre! Era ali que as frustrações de sua juventude eram sanadas! Então chegou à conclusão que não iria conseguir viver assim, tendo de se esconder e negar seu verdadeiro desejo._

_Decidiu então que não iria mais esperar, precisava resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Levantou e desceu as escadas seguindo e entrando na cozinha, assim que entrou notou que os pais silenciaram. Sua mãe o olhava com pena nos olhos e isso deixou Changkyun um pouco enjoado com a atitude que iria tomar. Já seu pai o olhava com ar de superioridade e certa raiva e foi então que algo despertou dentro dele._

_\- Eomma, appa...cheguei em casa. – Changkyun olhava para os dois um pouco desafiador._

_\- Changkyun-ie, você está com fome, meu amor? – a mãe tentou disfarçar o ambiente pesado, levantando e indo para a geladeira pegar algo para o filho comer. – Vem querido, senta um pouco já está tarde._

_\- Não eomma... Eu estou bem... Appa você tem alguma coisa pra me dizer? – o jovem juntou toda a coragem que tinha e decidiu terminar logo com isso._

_\- Na realidade Changkyun, tenho sim. – disse o pai num tom autoritário, no entanto mais calmo. – Ouça sua mãe e sente._

_\- Não precisa. Eu gostaria de ouvir o que você precisa falar agora. – Changkyun podia sentir o coração acelerado no peito e as pernas começarem a fraquejar._

_\- Bem filho... Eu e sua mãe estamos muito preocupados com seus estudos, sentimos que você não está focando na coisa certa. Você precisa terminar seus estudos! Precisa ir pra faculdade! Conseguir um bom emprego! Ter uma família! – a voz ia aumentando de tom à medida que ia falando – Não ficar sonhando com coisas inúteis e que são ilusões! Você tem de desistir dessa ideia de virar rapper! Não é assim que a vida funciona!_

_\- Você acha que minhas coisas são inúteis?_

_\- Filho... Essa sua ideia de virar rapper... Isso não está certo!_

_\- POR QUÊ? POR QUE EU DEVO SER IGUAL A TODOS! SÃO MEUS SONHOS!_

_\- Changkyun-ie!_

_\- VOCÊ VAI TERMINAR SEUS ESTUDOS MOCINHO! OU VOCÊ SEGUE MINHAS REGRAS OU PODE IR EMBORA DESSA CASA!_

_\- Querido... - a mãe sussurrou segurando no braço do marido de leve._

_\- Eomma, appa...eu tenho um anúncio a fazer. – falou sério encarando os dois – Eu decidi sair de casa.·.  
  
_

................................................................  
  


\- Changkyun-ssi... Você está bem? – Jihoon perguntou depois de uns segundos de silêncio do irmão mais velho – Desculpe... Eu não queria deixar você triste... – dava para notar o desanimo na voz do mais novo.

\- Tudo bem Jihoon-ie, não é sua culpa. Olha só fala pra eomma que eu estou bem e que quando der eu ligo pra ela, se ela aceitar. – disse também com certo desanimo, já era difícil lidar com essas coisas sozinho, não queria envolver o irmão mais ainda nisso.

\- Ok, vou passar seu recado quando ela vier falar comigo novamente.

\- Agora vai dormir tá bom? Você precisa das suas forças pra estudar e se formar! – tentou dar um ar mais animado à voz, definitivamente essa conversa não foi o que esperava, mas não ia permitir que a teimosia do pai afetasse mais essa madrugada.

\- Tá bom Changkyun-ssi, boa noite pra você também! Descanse!

\- Vou fazer isso sim. Tchauzinho!

\- Tchau!

A ligação terminou e o celular voltou a exibir o plano de fundo de Changkyun, era uma foto dele com Jooheon e o amigo ulzzang, Hoseok, no seu primeiro show grande, ele lembrava como estava nervoso e da forma que a presença dos amigos o ajudou a passar por aquela nova experiência. Sentado no sofá apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e sentiu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Não era justo o que estava fazendo com o irmão e a mãe, mas não podia encarar o pai ainda. Não estava forte o suficiente, não estava “inteiro” o suficiente. Continuou chorando silenciosamente por mais um tempo, até não haverem mais lágrimas para chorar.

Permaneceu mais um tempo assim, debruçado sobre as pernas até sentir as costas começarem a doer, então decidiu que já era hora de ir pra casa, hoje ele não iria conseguir produzir mais nada da mixtape. Talvez essas memórias rendessem uma música nova amanhã, mas hoje? Hoje ele só estava cansado.  
  


................................................................  
  


Ligou a luz do espaçoso apartamento que dividia com Jooheon, tirando os sapatos e colocando os chinelos para entrar. Seguiu para o quarto deixando sua mochila jogada em uma das duas poltronas que ficavam ali. Entrou no banheiro da suíte, para tomar um banho e se enfiar nas roupas de dormir e finalmente encerrar seu dia. No apartamento cada um tinha o seu quarto suíte, havia sido um pedido de Jooheon quando estavam procurando um local melhor para morar, alegando merecer um lugar com privacidade suficiente para ele e a namorada conviverem com Changkyun. Sem constrangimentos desnecessários, como acontecia de vez em quando no outro apartamento em que moraram uns dois anos atrás.

Changkyun ainda tinha a memória vivida do fatídico dia em que voltou pro antigo apartamento onde moravam mais cedo do que esperava e entrou com pressa, pois estava muito apertado para ir ao banheiro, estava com tanta pressa que não notou os barulhos, muito menos achou estranho que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta e as luzes acesas.  
  
A surpresa veio assim que ele entrou pela porta e deu de cara com o casal “mandando ver” em cima da pia, Changkyun ainda demorou uns minutos para processar o que estava acontecendo antes de Sojung notar que ele estava ali parado na porta e começar a gritar. Depois desse acidente a regra era ligar quando estivesse chegando em casa num horário fora do normal e agora, depois de mudarem de apartamento, cada um tinha seu próprio banheiro.

Olhou no espelho, estava um caco, com os olhos avermelhados e inchados, tinha leves olheiras pela constante privação de sono e o nariz também se encontrava vermelho e levemente inchado, por conta do choro. Ligou o chuveiro e se despiu, ia tomar um banho e se jogar na cama sem planos para acordar tão cedo, estava exausto física e mentalmente.

O barulho da água caindo e a boa sensação do calor se espalhando por seu corpo fez o jovem rapper voltar seus pensamentos para coisas positivas como a animação que sentia em lançar sua segunda mixtape, ainda mais em parceria da pessoa de quem mais admirava e respeitava, o amigo Jooheon e até mesmo a súbita lembrança dos embaraços de convívio com o amigo e a namorada dele.

Saiu do banheiro já vestido com uma calça de moletom cinza larga e uma camiseta preta que era pelo menos dois tamanhos maior do que seu corpo. Jogou-se na cama e pegou o celular para olhar as horas, eram quase cinco horas, definitivamente Jooheon hyung não ia ter gostado de vê-lo chegar tão tarde. Ainda bem que ele estava dormindo e seu sono era um dos mais pesados!

Continuou mexendo em seu celular um pouco mais, estava morto de cansado, no entanto assim que bateu a cabeça no travesseiro a ligação do irmão e as lembranças voltaram e ele precisava se distrair um pouco antes de conseguir pegar no sono. Abriu o aplicativo do Instagram e ficou zapeando sem compromisso sua timeline, foi quando viu a publicação de Lee Hoseok e seu coração pulou uma batida, o ulzzang havia publicado uma foto deitado em sua cama usando uma regata larga que deixava seus braços musculosos e uma boa parte de seu peito a mostra, na legenda lia-se “Boa noite, espero que tenham tido um ótimo dia!”. O jovem rapper sorriu, pelo menos tinha tido uma visão boa antes de dormir, desligou a tela do telefone colocando o mesmo em sua mesa de cabeceira e se ajeitando para dormir, quem sabe ele não iria ter sonhos mágicos onde a cama dele e a de Hoseok eram a mesma?  
  


................................................................  
  


Acordou sobressaltado ao ouvir batidas na porta do quarto e a voz levemente abafada de Jooheon chamando por seu nome e falando alguma coisa que o sono, a surpresa e a porta fechada não o deixavam entender. Estava com o corpo coberto por uma leve camada de suor, sentia o coração bater ainda um pouco mais acelerado e podia sentir o rosto quente e se alguém o olhasse diria com certeza que estava com as bochechas vermelhas.   
  
O motivo era o sonho que acabara de ter e com quem estava sonhando, sabia também para seu desespero ao ver a maçaneta de sua porta girar levemente que estava com um volume bastante visível por baixo da larga calça de moletom que usava e para deixar a situação mais urgente ele não podia nem se cobrir com as cobertas, pois havia chutado todas para o chão durante o sono.

\- JOOHEON HYUNG ESPERA POR FAVOR! – gritou se levantando depressa e correndo para impedir que o companheiro de apartamento abrisse a porta, ao invés disso abriu ele mesmo uma fresta. – Oi... Oi... Já estou de pé! P-pode falar! Estou ouvindo. – disse tentando controlar a voz e sacudindo levemente a cabeça para ajeitar a franja suada na testa.

\- Okaaaaay... - falou Jooheon devagar olhando o rosto avermelhado e levemente suado do mais novo – Você me ouviu? Se arruma! Wonho hyung chamou a gente pra uma festa VIP... O que é que tá rolando aí dentro? – disse meio desconfiado do estado do amigo e tentou olhar por cima do ombro de Changkyun pra dentro do quarto.

\- Nada... Eu... Só tive um pesadelo! Só isso... - respondeu olhando levemente para baixo, respirou fundo, a menção do nome “Wonho” o tinha feito arrepiar – Essa festa... É hoje? Não sei hyung... Acho melhor ficar por aqui... Ainda não terminei alguns detalhes da minha mixtape.

\- Aish... Kyun-ie! Não! Nós vamos! Você não vai ficar naquele estúdio virando a noite trabalhando nessa mixtape! Ela tá praticamente pronta! – disse tentando abrir a porta levemente e entrar pra conversar melhor com o outro rapper – Hoseok e Minhyuk vão estar lá! Vai ser awesome!

\- Eu não sei hyung... - disse segurando a porta com um pouco mais de força, não queria deixar Jooheon entrar, não agora – Estou bem cansado e vocês são muito animados...além do mais...eu não bebo igual vocês, é difícil de acompanhar...melhor não hyung... Sinto muito...

\- Tsc... Aigo Kyun-ie, você é muito teimoso... - disse desconcertado levando uma das mãos para trás da cabeça, bagunçando o próprio cabelo e coçando o pescoço – Você decide okay? Vou ligar pra Sojung-ah... Ela deve ir também... – suspirou um pouco derrotado.

\- Okay hyung... Me desculpe...vou pensar e aviso se eu for. - murmurou baixo o que fazia seu tom de voz ficar ainda mais grave.

Depois que Jooheon se afastou, desapontado e já buscando o celular no bolso para ligar pra namorada, o jovem finalmente fechou e trancou a porta do quarto se apoiando nela e escorregando até sentar no chão. Dessa vez foi por pouco, não gostava de desapontar o amigo dessa maneira em seus planos, mas a simples menção daquele nome o deixava muito nervoso, ainda mais depois do sonho que teve! Sonhos são sonhos, ele sabe disso, mas os desse tipo não são coisas fáceis ou normais de se conversar com os outros.

Respirou fundo já recuperado do turbilhão de sensações que teve desde que despertou, pensando se iria mesmo à festa ou se iria definitivamente deixar o amigo na mão. Decidiu que iria atender ao pedido do mais velho, não sabia como seria em relação àquela outra pessoa, mas a Sojung noona estaria lá também e na pior das hipóteses poderia fazer companhia para ela.

No entanto a insistente ereção ainda não havia ido embora, suspirou um pouco desapontado consigo mesmo, um dia Changkyun ia precisar parar de fantasiar com o ulzzang, ele nunca iria ter uma chance, ainda mais ele que ficava tão nervoso e tímido na presença de Hoseok que mal conseguia ter uma conversa duradoura com ele! O mais velho estava sempre rodeado de moças e rapazes bonitos com quem ele parecia se divertir bastante, sem contar que o ulzzang parecia muito mais animado falando com Jooheon do que com ele.

Fechou os olhos, ainda sentado no chão e levou uma das mãos para dentro das calças, na noite anterior não havia posto roupas intimas tamanha era sua vontade em deitar na cama, e talvez essa falta tenha dado uma ajudinha no estado atual que se encontrava. Tocou sua ereção lentamente, suspirando baixo pelo contato da mão fria com a pele sensível e quente de seu membro, deu mais algumas respirações leves e começou a fazer movimentos lentos, sempre mordendo os lábios para não fazer barulho. Em sua mente a mão que o tocava era de Hoseok e a boca que imaginava estar beijando também era do ulzzang.

Continuou aumentando gradativamente a velocidade e agora o peito de Changkyun subia e descia rápido, levou a outra mão para debaixo da blusa e a deslizou pelo corpo até chegar a seu mamilo, apertando e rolando entre os dedos, a sensação dessa carícia combinada ao movimento rápido que a outra mão fazia em seu membro fez com que o rapper levasse a cabeça para trás, com os lábios abertos e úmidos, em um gemido silencioso, chegando ao êxtase.

Fez o melhor que pôde para limpar a mão suja na calça mesmo, iria ter de lidar com isso sem levantar suspeitas depois, no momento ainda estava somente sentindo as ultimas ondas de prazer varrer seu corpo e o relaxamento pós-orgasmo tomar conta, continuou no chão por mais uns momentos enquanto sua respiração retornava ao normal. De olhos fechados imaginava que Hoseok estava ali e que seus braços fortes o envolviam e acariciavam, enquanto recebia elogios do mais velho.

Jooheon e Sojung sabiam da preferencia de Changkyun por pessoas do mesmo sexo e se o rapper pedisse eles apoiariam e o ajudariam a finalmente sair com o ulzzang, já que eram os únicos que sabiam desse “segredo”, mas outra coisa que eles também tinham ciência era da timidez de Changkyun. Então até que o jovem decidisse tomar atitude e chamar o ulzzang pra sair ou pelo menos pedir ajuda pros amigos, ele estava preso a suas ilusões platônicas.

Levantou do chão e foi olhar no celular que horas eram, sentia que havia dormido uma eternidade! O visor mostrava que eram umas sete horas da noite. Realmente ele havia dormido muito tempo! Acabou por se decidir que não valeria a pena sair a essa hora da noite para o estúdio, só ia acabar virando a noite novamente. Seguiu para o banheiro, iria tomar um banho e se arrumar pra sair com os amigos, quem sabe hoje não era a noite onde ele finalmente ia tomar coragem e chamar Wonho pra sair?  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Mais um capítulo completo! Espero que tenham gostado do que aconteceu até agora!  
> Abaixo, mais alguns termos que eu decidi usar em coreano.
> 
> "Aigo" - expressão de surpresa ou tédio, gíria  
> "Hyung" - forma de tratamento para pessoas mais velhas que o interlocutor (homens mais novos para homens mais velhos)  
> "Eomma" - mãe/mamãe  
> "Appa" - pai/papai  
> "Hyeongje" - irmão  
> "Ulzzang" - significa "rosto perfeito" e é usado pra denominar pessoas que utilizam sua boa aparência para se promover, principalmente em redes sociais  
> "Aish" - expressão de descontentamento, gíria  
> "Noona" - forma de tratamento para pessoas mais velhas que o interlocutor (homens mais novos para mulheres mais velhas)


End file.
